


Going Down

by aliencereal



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My parents won't be home from work for a few hours, if you don't have anything else to do today..." </p><p>"I'm not busy," Chris says, not that it matters.  He would have cancelled just about anything to follow her when she's smiling at him like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr for Chris giving Ashley oral sex!
> 
> The amount of insanity I ran into while researching what a virgin would know about oral sex is ridiculous. My personal favorite is the website that implied if you get good at oral, you can fuck your girlfriend's friends. The internet is truly a magical place.

After February, things never really go back to normal. You just can't revert back to the status quo after something like that.

In four months, Chris has only seen Emily once. She's broken off all ties with Ashley as well as Mike, and Chris spends most of his time with Ashley these days. But Matt's still talking to them and he reports that she went back to college to finish the semester. She and Sam are the only ones. Mike probably could have managed it, but he stuck around to help Jess while she recovered. Chris has never seen so many piggyback rides as he does now that Jess has trouble walking distance.

The emptiness Josh left behind echoes in all the changes. Some days, it's almost unbearable, the mistakes that lead them to here.

Today is one of the better days. It's almost July and the LA heat chases away the memories of frozen hell. Ashley already has her hair up to keep it off her neck when Chris picks her up. Their lunch date takes them to the same diner they've been going to since they left Canada. It serves breakfast all day, which Ashley likes, and their milkshakes are sharing size, which Chris likes.

Most importantly, it's not somewhere they ever went as a group before everything happened. It's very firmly _their_ place, happy and safe.

On the drive home, Ashley explains one of her novel ideas. Chris asks questions to help her root out potential plot holes. It's something they did before they got together, and it's still fun. When they get to her house, she smiles, a little shy.

"My parents won't be home from work for a few hours, if you don't have anything else to do today..."

A jolt of something hot and pleasant goes through Chris' stomach. It's hardly the first time she's invited him in-- they made out a little after their _first_ date. But it really isn't something that loses its magic through repetition.

"I'm not busy," He says, not that it matters. He would have cancelled just about anything to follow her when she's smiling at him like that.

"Cool," She says, raising a hand instinctively to fiddle with her hair. She remembers it's in a ponytail halfway through and stops, flushing a little. God, she's cute. Chris leans over the gearshift to kiss her. She melts into it immediately, sighing happily.

Awkwardly making out in the front seat of the car isn't a great plan, so Chris pulls back before things can get too heated. He tilts his head towards the house.

"Let's get inside?"

Ashley fumbles with her house keys and Chris wonders if it's because she's excited or nervous. He doesn't get to think on it long. One of the cats makes an escape attempt as soon as the door's open, but Chris catches her before she even gets off the front step.

"Hey Ariel. No adventures today, okay?" The ginger tabby looks offended, but then, she always looks offended. Ashley laughs and slides in close so she can scratch behind the cat's ears.

"You're getting good at cat wrangling," She says, leaning up to kiss Chris on the cheek. She takes the grumbly, overweight puffball out of his arms and heads into the house. Chris closes the door behind them.

"Well, last thing we want is her living up to her namesake."

"What, running away from home to become human and marry a prince?"

"Oh shit, does that make you King Triton?"

Ashley sticks her tongue out at him and deposits her cat at the base of the stairs.

"I dunno, I think you could pull off a full beard and fish tail," Chris says as he follows her up towards her bedroom. The banter makes a good cover for the mental checklist he's going through right now. He shaved this morning, had a mint after lunch, researched all the logistics-- he's good to go, even if he doesn't quite feel it.

Ashley shoos another cat from her bedroom and closes the door. Chris steps into her personal space with practiced ease and cups her face in his hands, leans in to kiss her. She rests her hands on his chest and relaxes into it, letting him set a slow, indulgent pace. He takes the elastic out of her hair. She trails her hands down until she reaches his belt, which makes something primal in him ache with longing, and then goes up under his shirt. Her hands are warm and eager as she explores his stomach, chest and back.

The whole process makes Chris hyper-aware of every inch of skin on his body, his heartbeat speeding up where he can hear it in his ears. It's undeniably sexual and it feel good to share it, to feel Ashley move restlessly against him and breathe out little sounds when he leaves her mouth to press soft, open-mouthed kisses to her neck.

Eventually, she pulls back enough to tug irritably at the hem of his t-shirt.

"Off," She demands, and Chris laughs, a touch breathless.

"If that's what the lady wants," He says, pulling the shirt over his head. Before the shirt has even hit the floor she's kissing his collarbone, then up to his neck. He takes his cue to help her out of her tanktop, and is proud of that fact that he's only hypnotized by her breasts for a short moment.

She nudges him wordlessly over towards the bed, which hasn't been made and is somehow more appealing for it. He sits and she crawls on top of him, straddling his lap. They've done this before, grinding up against each other until Chris makes a mess of his underwear. But it's always felt so one-sided, like he isn't doing enough for _her_ , and that's where today's idea comes into play.

"Hey, Ash, wait a sec," He says, gently guiding her away from where she's kissing the underside of his jaw. Something nervous flashes across her face, and he kisses her chastely as a form of reassurance.

"What is it?"

Chris swallows hard and shores up his nerve.

"Can I, uh. Can I go down on you?" He asks. Her reaction isn't hard to gauge; she goes from confusion to shock in a split second, and then her pupils dilate and her face flushes. She looks unsure of herself, but there's genuine interest there as well.

"You really want to?" She asks guardedly. Chris nods.

"Yeah. Totally."

There's a pause while she considers it, and then she nods.

"Should I like, lay on my back or?" She looks back at the pillows and rumpled blankets. Chris goes through what he read on the internet; there'd been a half dozen suggested 'exciting' positions, but it's probably best to go with the classic. It seems like the hardest one to fuck up.

"Yeah, that'll work," He says, watching her get comfortable. He takes a deep breath and spares a short moment to wish the internet had any details on how to _start_.

In the end, he gently parts her legs and kisses the inside of her thigh. It seems as good a place to begin as any. He moves up from there, under her skirt and past the soft pale lines of stretch marks. Her underwear is purple cotton, darker at the crux of her legs where it's damp. Chris has to close his eyes for a second to process the stab of arousal when he realizes how wet she is. She smells good too, rich and viscerally appealing.

He kisses her over the fabric and her hips twitch. He debates between pulling her panties to the side or off entirely, and decides if he's going to do this, he might as well do it right.

"Lift your hips?"

Once she's done that, Chris hooks his thumbs into the sides of her underwear and slides them down her legs. It's not the smoothest he's ever been, shuffling back out of the way, but the end result is so, _so_ worth it. From the way she's watching him, Chris thinks Ashley might be holding her breath. He ducks his head to kiss the dark curls, not delving in towards anything sensitive yet.

"You're beautiful, Ash."

She makes a noise that might be a gasp, or might even be a sob. Unsure if that was a good or bad noise, he sits up.

"You okay?" He asks, taking a good look at her face. She's flushed but she smiles and nods when she sees him looking.

"Yeah, I-- That was just so _sweet_ , Chris."

So, good noise, then. Chris grins and kisses her stomach.

"So you're good to keep going?"

Ashley laughs, reaching down to ruffle his hair.

"Yeah, I'm good."

The next kiss goes to the hood of her clit, and Ashley squeaks a little in surprise. Chris shifts enough that he can use his hands and gently spreads her open, licking slowly over the newly exposed skin. She bucks into it when his tongue passes over her clit, and Chris takes that as a good sign. He circles the spot with his tongue, relishing her little noises getting louder and reedier the longer he goes, the way her body slicks his lips and chin.

He focuses his mouth on her clitoris and devotes his hands to stroking anything he can't reach. He isn't sure how she feels about having his fingers inside her, and he doesn't want to stop to ask, so he elects to skip it for today. From the way she's pawing at his hair and the sheets, it seems like he's doing pretty well regardless.

When she's really squirming under him, he closes his lips around the sensitive little nub and sucks, careful to be gentle. One of her legs spasms and almost hits him; she gasps out an apology that turns into a whine. Chris doesn't let it throw him off, determined to push her over the edge. Her hips are getting jerky and frantic, and he has to give up one of his hands to hold her steady enough that they won't have any unfortunate collisions.

Chris keeps his mouth right where she wants it and doesn't stop as she pushes up against him, arching her back. She makes a series of high-pitched sounds and then _convulses_ under his lips and tongue. He nurses her through it, and only pulls back when she collapses, panting, onto the mattress.

Chris feels like he's in a daze; his cock is hot and hard between his legs but he just _watches_ her, all the urgency gone from his body. He's amazed that he did that, he made her come like that.

Once her breathing starts to settle, he crawls out from between her legs and settles next to her on the bed. He props himself up on one elbow and brushes her hair out of her face. She smiles sleepily at him and rolls over towards him for a kiss. He closes his eyes and melts into it, too turned on and happy to notice she's moving until he feels her hands at his belt. He groans in appreciation as she frees him from his pants, bites his lip when she segues into stroking him.

It doesn't take long for him to come. He's only human, and entirely too worked up after getting her off.

Feeling tingly and _good_ , Chris snuggles up to Ashley, tucking her under his chin.

"We can't fall asleep," She says, poking him in the stomach. Chris buries his nose in her hair.

"You sleep like the dead and my parents will be home in a few hours."

Chris makes a noise of complaint and hides further in Ashley's hair.

"I _will_ tickle you, Chris."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [xenosaurus](Http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com)!


End file.
